The UCLA MRRC provides a comprehensive multidisciplinary research program in the field of mental retardation and related aspects of human development. The research activities of the Center are directed towards understanding the basic mechanisms of normal and aberrant.neurobiological development, addressing all of the 20 research priorities listed in the FRA issued by NICHD) for Mental Retardation Research Centers. The long term goals of the Center are to discover ways to prevent mental retardation and to improve the quality of life for mentally retarded and other developmentally disabled individuals. To accomplish this, research is carried out by five organized research groups: Clinical Research, Developmental Biology, Neurobiochemistry, Neurophysiology, and Socio- behavioral studies. The research projects are supported by 6 scientific cores and three general service cores: (l) Molecular Biology, (2) Cell Culture and Microinjection, (3) Neurohistology,. (4) Confocal Microscopy, Qualitative and Quantitative Imaging, (S) Field Work Training, (6) Statistics,(7) Microcomputers/ Media, (8) Technical Services, and (9) Administrative. The function of the Center is to provide an environment promoting the highest level of research in mental retardation at UCLA. The Center will foster interaction among UCLA investigators and facilitate their research through the use of efficient and cost effective core services. The Center assigns high priority to the support of talented young investigators and the training of pre- and postdoctoral fellows in a variety of disciplines related to its goals.